This invention relates to the field of mobile electronic apparatus and more particularly to a combination of simple assembly procedure and extra ruggedness in operation.
Mobile electronic apparatus such as the two-way equipment carried in automobiles and trucks in subject to severe vibration conditions. The prevention of loosening and subsequent damage to components and connections are a major factor in the design of such apparatus. Both in the factory and in a repair shop, it is desirable, economically and otherwise, to have the assembly and disassembly as simple, and require as few tools, as possible.